Jeff ist zurück
Die folgende Geschichte wurde von einem Detektiv geschrieben, welcher, nach der Untersuchung der Videobeweise, Zeugenaussagen und dem Video, behauptet es angesehen zu haben, eine Geschichte entwickelte. Dies ist diese Geschichte. Es war spät in der Nacht an einem typischen Dienstagabend. Ich surfte im Internet, da ich früher am Tag zwei große Kaffees eines lokalen Kaffeeladens trank und nicht schlafen konnte. Nachdem ich sinnlos auf YouTube nach Videos schaute, bemerkte ich einen merkwürdigen Titel in der Spalte der ähnlichen Videos. Keine der Buchstaben kamen aus der englischen Sprache; jedoch scheinen die Formen der Buchstaben Wörtern zu ähneln, obwohl ich sie nicht richtig entschlüsseln konnte. Neugierig klickte ich auf das Video. Ich hörte plötzlich verschiedenes Kreischen und Ächzen aus meinem Haus kommen. Ich drehte mich um und schnappte mir einen Baseballschläger, bereit für einen fatalen Kampf. Zu meiner Überraschung waren weder Einbrecher im Haus, noch irgendein Zeichen eines Einbruches. Alle Türen waren verschlossen. Denkend, dass ich verrückt wurde, zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern und lief faul in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich musste viel Geld für eine Verbindung mit hoher Bandbreite ausgeben, daher war ich verwundert, dass das Video auf das ich geklickt habe noch nicht fertig geladen hatte. Ich klickte ungeduldig noch vier weitere Male auf das Video um es vielleicht endlich ansehen zu können. Nach einer Weile, die sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit, lud die Seite endlich. Der Hintergrund war schwarz sodass der Text komplett versteckt wurde, bis auf den Username des Uploaders und der Beschreibung, beide in einem Blutrot. Der Username des Uploaders war “NightmareSLUMBER” und die Beschreibung war wie folgend: Wie ignorant von dir. Du weißt nichts von meiner dämonischen Anwesenheit in deinem Leben. Ich werde alles zerstören für das du stehst. Nutzloser Feigling. Ich werde dir immer zusehen. Und bald wirst du mit mir leben… Für immer… Denkend, dass es nur eine Idiotie eines Zwölfjährigen war, beachtete ich nicht die Gefahr, in der ich mich befand. Das Video begann mit einem Bild einer verlassenen Heilanstalt (später fand ich heraus, dass es das Denbigh Asylum war). Das Bild war lang, dunkel und ein ramponierter Korridor verbreitete sich über das Sichtfeld des Zuschauers. Die linke Wand des Korridors hatte Fenster, welche durch Säulen voneinander getrennt werden. Der Korridor war in einem gespenstischen Mondschein gebadet, welcher nur durch die Schatten der Säulen durchtrennt wird. Die Dunkelheit des Korridors war ein pures Schwarz, welches ich so noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass die Anstalt schnell verlassen und nie aufgeräumt wurde. Die erste Minute des Videos war nur ein stiller Blick des Korridors. Es gab weder Sound noch Bewegung. Bei genau 1:13 des Videos bemerkte ich eine langsame aber klare Bewegung am Ende des Korridors. Es hatte ein menschliches Aussehen, aber lief sehr ungewöhnlich, am meisten bemerkte man, dass der Kopf direkt auf den Boden gerichtet war. Die Kreatur beschleunigte gleichmäßig während das Video lief, bis es irgendwann richtig rannte. Die Kreatur rannte auf die Kamera zu und stieß sie um. Gleichzeitig hörte ich ein lautes Knallen an meiner Türe. Es kam nur einmal und es hörte sich an, als ob jemand dagegen gerannt wäre. Ich sprang auf und nahm wieder den Schläger, als mein Computer einen Fehlersound machte. Der Computer bekam dann einen Bluescreen, meinend, dass er wegen Sicherheitsgründen herunterfahren würde. Der Bildschirm meldete darauf, dass ein unbekannter Hacker Informationen meiner Unterkunft heraus bekam. Mein Antivirenprogramm suchte nach der IP Adresse des Hackers und kam mit einer Stadt in Northern Wales zurück; genauer gesagt, wurde der PC aus einer verlassenen Anstalt aus gehackt. Dann viel der Strom aus. An diesem Punkt wurde ich ziemlich eingeschüchtert. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Wasser während meine Atmung schneller wurde. Ich fing an ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen außerhalb der Tür zu hören. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler nachzuschauen, aber ich entschied mich dennoch. Als ich durchs Guckloch schaute, stand niemand vor der Tür. Ich konnte dennoch weiterhin das Stöhnen hören. Keinesfalls würde ich diese Türe öffnen. Ich floh in eine Panikattacke und versuchte sofort die Polizei zu kontaktieren; jedoch bekam ich ein Besetztzeichen bei meinem Festnetz- und meinem Mobiltelefon. Als ich sah, dass der Bildschirm noch an war, rannte ich zu meinem Computer zurück um zu sehen, ob ich es an einen Generator anschließen und somit um Hilfe bitten könnte. Ein riesiger roter Text auf dem schwarzen Bildschirm sagte „GEH SCHLAFEN“. Ein stechender Schrei ertönte. Es hörte sich an, als ob jemand sterben würde. Ich rannte in die Küche und zog zwei Messer aus dem Schrank. Das hier war real. Es passierte wirklich. Die Schreie wurden lauter und verzweifelter. Unter den Schreien begann ich ein schwaches aber ein klares hysterisches Lachen zu hören. Ich rannte durchs Haus um herauszufinden was vor sich ging. Ich hörte dann ein Jammern, welches aus einem Schrank nahe meines Computerraumes kam. Ich bekam Gänsehaut, als ich den Türknauf griff. Er war sehr kalt. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen, bevor ich die Türe öffnete, aber ich dachte einfach nicht daran. Ich zog die Tür auf und sah ein junges Mädchen, tot und blutig, zu einem Haufen zerfallen. Ihr Bauch wurde aufgerissen und ihre Innereien herausgezogen. Sie war komplett nackt und ganz in Blut ummantelt. Die Wand wurde plötzlich durch ein rotes Licht geblendet. Ich bemerkte, dass etwas in Blut an die Wand geschrieben war. „Du hättest die Warnung beachten sollen. Zeit um schlafen zu gehen.“ Ich drehte mich um und sah die Figur in dem Video, der Kopf nach unten geneigt und all das. Ich gefror vor Angst. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung, fasst so als hätte das Video ein paar Frames übersprungen, drehte die Figur ihren Kopf und schaute mich an. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Notizen des Detektivs: Der Körper des Opfers wurde in ähnlichem Zustand wie der des jungen Mädchens im Schrank gefunden. Trotz mehrerer Bluttests konnten wir das Mädchen nicht identifizieren. Ehrlich gesagt, aufgrund des Mangels an Vermisstenanzeigen, der Tatsache, dass niemand ihre Hinterlassenschaften zu holen, oder niemand versuchte den Mordfall zu lösen und die Bluttests keine Übereinstimmungen mit den Personen brachten, welche wir nahmen, schien es so, als ob sie niemals existiert hatte. Wir konnten bestätigen, dass der Hack aus einer verlassenen Anstalt kam; jedoch gibt es keine Erklärung, wie dies so schnell zeitlich abgestimmt werden konnte. Wir haben einen Haftbefehl veranlasst, aber kein Polizist will die Ruinen betreten, da sie Angst um ihr Leben haben. Die einzige Chance die wir bekamen, war ein Zeugenbericht einer extrem ungewöhnlichen und furchterregenden Kreatur, welches in das Hospital ein paar Tage zuvor rannte. Aus dem Augenzeugenbericht bemerkten wir eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit des geistesgestörten Krankenhausbewohners und dem des folgenden Bildes, welches von einer Seite voller Horrorgeschichten stammt, es hat die Überschrift „GO TO SLEEP“ darüber. Zahlreiche Morde wie dieser haben bisher stattgefunden und jedes einzelne der Opfer hatte das besagte Video gesehen, bevor der Mord geschah. YouTube Funktionäre haben versucht, das Video zu löschen; jedoch wird jeder Moderator, welcher dies versucht brutal getötet. Der Fall ist immer noch ungeklärt.” Notizen des Detektivs 2: Nach weiterer Untersuchung des Falles wurden ein paar Entdeckungen gemacht. Erstens, auch wenn ich die Quelle des Videos nicht ausfindig machen konnte, ergaben Berichte der Opfer genug Angaben über das Bild, welches als Hintergrund für das Video benutzt wurde. Obwohl es ein JPEG Bild war, und somit unbeweglich, sagen Gerüchte, dass wenn man lange genug auf das Bild starren würde, würde sich das Bild drehen und verzerren. Starrt man weiter darauf, kann man die Kreatur sehen, wie sie auf die Kamera zu rennt. Niemand hat das Bild lange genug angesehen, um die Kreatur näher kommen zu sehen, aber es gibt genug visuelle Beweise um anzunehmen, dass dieselbe Person im Video zu sehen ist. Das Bild kann unten gefunden werden. Sieh es auf eigene Gefahr an, denn dein Leben könnte in Gefahr sein. Zuzüglich habe ich nach mehr Informationen über den Killer gesucht. Zu meinem Entsetzen habe ich eine Sammlung von Geschichten online gefunden, welche einen „Jeff the Killer“ betrachten. Die Geschichten diktieren einen Massenmörder welcher psychopathische Neigungen am Beginn seiner Teenagerjahre entwickelt und daraufhin jedes nähere Familienmitglied tötet. Der erschreckendste Aspekt der Geschichte ist der, dass Jeff seine Opfer in der gleichen brutalen Art tötet, in welcher es auch der Killer des Denbigh Asylums tut, bis zu dem Punkt, bei welchem beide Mörder den Satz “Geh schlafen” mitteilen, bevor sie ihre Opfer töten. Der beängstigendste Aspekt, jedoch, ist, dass das Bild von Jeff the Killer das exakt gleiche ist, welches von den Zeugen, die den Denbigh Asylum Killer gesehen haben, beschrieben wurde, wodurch Ermittler glauben, dass sie tatsächlich ein und dieselbe Person sind. Für weitere Lektüre suche „Jeff the Killer“ online und lese auf eigene Gefahr. Der furchterregendste Fakt von allen, aber, liegt in meinen persönlichen Erfahrungen. Nachdem ich diesen Bericht geschrieben habe, hörte ich merkwürdige Geräusche innerhalb meines Hauses. Denkend, dass es nichts wäre, fuhr ich mit den Ermittlungen über Jeff fort. Die schlagenden Geräusche wurden lauter und lauter. Ich suchte draußen, denkend, dass vielleicht ein Vogel verletzt wäre. Als ich jedoch zu meiner Tür schritt, bemerkte ich Bewegungen außerhalb des Fensters. Ich versuchte sofort die Polizei anzurufen, aber bekam ein Besetztzeichen. Besorgt legte ich das Telefon nieder und schaute zur Tür, nur um Jeff zu sehen, der mich direkt mit diesen kalten, toten Augen und dem schrecklich entstellten Gesicht anblickte. Sein Lächeln war das unheimlichste Ding, welches ich je gesehen habe. Ich zog sofort meine Pistole und begann zu schießen. Jeff verschwand in der Nacht. Ich weiß, dass ich in Gefahr bin, also habe ich eine konstante Überwachungsanlage um mein Haus aufgestellt um mich zu schützen. Ich sehe immer noch grelle Lichtblitze und höre schlagende Geräusche um mein Haus herum, zusammen mit dem raren aber immer noch erschreckenden Lacher welcher nur ein wirklich psychopathischer Serienmörder liefern kann. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch habe bis wir ihn fangen, aber, wenn er weiter diese Fehler macht, werden wir eine solide Identität und luftdichten Fall haben. Ich fühle, dass wir an der Schwelle sind ihn zu schnappen, denn ich höre weiterhin Gelächter und Geklopfe, welche lauter werden und ich sehe auch eine Kugel von Licht in der Ferne. Ich habe Polizeikollegen per Funk gebeten hierher zu kommen, aber das Funkgerät ist kaputt gegangen. Das Licht kommt näher und ich halte meine Pistole bereit. Es ist er. Ich kann sein Gesicht sehen. Genauer ZeitpumbyxchvJUEDGBVABSDJB hsvch ascbns''Mit ganz bestimmt nicht freundlichen Grüßen,'' Jeff the Killer. ''P.S. Ich genoss es, dem enthaupteten Kopf des Detektivs zuzuschauen, wie er auf der Tastatur herum rollte. Er hat ziemlich einzigartige Wörter getippt… >:D ''!!!!nebrets tsriw uD Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit